


If a Picture Paints a Thousand Words

by mishiko



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha James Bond, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But plot tried to seep in, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I aimed for plot what plot, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not SPECTRE Compliant (yet?), Not a lot though, Omega Q, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6640114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishiko/pseuds/mishiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had been mated for more than a year now so Q was no longer on suppressants. He should have known that his heat was early this time around since all the signs were there. Q just hoped that his mate would make it home quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If a Picture Paints a Thousand Words

**Author's Note:**

> This was arguably the first 00Q I've written. I must have started writing this more than a year ago but never managed to finish it. Goodness knows why since I'd just wanted to read some omega verse PWP so I thought I'd written one myself. I can never get enough of Alpha!Bond and Omega!Q. 
> 
> As the tags have mentioned, plots tried to sneak in but I've tried to keep it to the minimum. I like having a back story when I write even if it's just for a PWP. No SPECTRE though because I've written most of it before I've seen the film. 
> 
> Title is from the song If by Bread. Such a beautiful song... 
> 
> It is self-beta-ed and I'm not British so any mistakes are all mine.

The realisation hit him when he was in the middle of writing a code for the latest face recognition algorithm he had been developing. He had been slightly more irritable all day, his body didn't feel quite right, like he was under the weather (which wouldn't be such a surprise in February) and his muscles ached. 

He pegged all of these to the fact that he had to camp out in his branch for 2 days when a certain mission went awry. The one thing that should have been a dead giveaway was the fact that he was actually hungry for once.

Once he had realised what his body had been telling him, he launched the protocol he had written himself more than a year ago that would allow him to be absent from Q branch for the whole week. His second-in-command was called in to be briefed as soon as possible and while waiting, Q used this time to send an email to M and a memo around his department. 

He controlled his biology and refrained himself from the urge to send a message to a certain Double-O agent since he was sure that it would just make the agent restless and (more) reckless. The timing of this was not as abysmal as it could have been. Even though it was earlier than expected, at least the mission was already completed and the plane was scheduled to land in a few hours. He was sure his body could cope till then.

The briefing with R was quick and felt more like a formality rather than functionality. He had been expecting the heat, and therefore had been planning for this leave so the protocol felt almost like one of those fire drills one endured at school. The fact that it had been more than a year since he had been bonded and off suppressants had worn out its novelty and a routine was settling in. 

He had also made sure that his second in command would be good at adapting to new and possibly shocking situations so it was no surprise that R would be able to step in and take the reign of Q branch for him this week without a hitch.

Once he was sure that everything was in place, he took a birth control pill out from a drawer (where a spare, palm-prints coded, Walter was also kept). It was still slightly surreal how he needed to take this white pill now after spending most of his adult life on suppressants. 

He then pinged a message to Eve and Tanner to say that he was leaving before logging out from the system (something that he rarely did under normal circumstances considering how often Double-O agents seemed to get themselves in difficult situations). A company's car with a familiar beta driver was waiting for him when he got out of the basement elevator as per the protocol. 

The ride back to the flat was quiet and Q found himself involuntarily mulling over how long it would take for his alpha to get back home. Last he checked, the plane was on time but Bond would have to make it back to Headquarter first to be debriefed with M. Q knew that only after the debrief was done would Bond find out that their leave was starting earlier than expected.

He tucked his coat tighter around his body as he stepped out of the warm car. The heightened in sensory reception told him that his body was underway to a full estrus cycle. The flat was cold since he had not been back for two days and Q turned on the heating on full blast without guilt as the hormones started kicking in. 

He shed the coat and shoes by the door and left his bag out in the living room. Q, however, skipped a customary trip to the kitchen to put the kettle on and made his way into the bathroom instead. 

A hot shower would be perfect for now to delay the heat from setting in on full. Q scrubbed his skin until his pheromone scent weakened and relished in the moments where his brain cleared up a bit.

He opted to burrow under the duvet naked instead since the clothes would just get in a way soon. The 4 hours of sleep he had managed to get the night before was catching up on him and his body slipped into unconsciousness easier than usual.

\------- 

Q woke up to several uncomfortable feelings. There was a dull, cramp-like, ache in the lower part of his abdomen, his cock was half hard and the sheet rubbed him the wrong way even though the high thread count had cost them a small fortune. 

He could feel the moisture on top of his thighs and there was also a sense of emptiness that was only unique to when he’s in heat. Q could not help letting out a small sound of displeasure as he realised that he was still alone. 

He kicked the duvet away when the warmth around his body got too much and propped himself up against the headboard. He turned to look for the time and found that he had managed to get almost 4 hours of sleep. His alpha should be on his way back very soon.

The thought of James sent ripples of want through his body. Just the image of the blond agent managed to tip Q to being fully hard in a matter of seconds. What sounded like a whimper escaped his lips when images after images from their last heat together treacherously filled his mind.

In the heat-inducing haze, Q was not sure how he would survive tonight if something kept James away. And the fact that it would not be such a surprise if it really did happen made his heart clenched slightly and his resolve wavered.

A hand reached down to wrap around his cock and a moan escaped. It was not what he would like to have right now, not even the second best but he could still clung to the little determination (or was it stubbornness?) to wait for his alpha to get home. 

The warmth and pressure from his hand relieved the tension somewhat but he was far enough into the cycle that he would need to do something with that emptiness to bliss out. 

His free hand clench around the sheet as his other hand started moving. Gasps slipped out as his wrist twisted on its own from memory and small waves of pleasure coursed through his body.

The determination weakened, little by little, as his body slowly took control of his brain. He bit his bottom lip in retaliation in hopes that the pain would clear the need and want and desire but it seemed to only fuel the fire. 

Just when he was about to give up (his once free hand had made it to the top of his left thigh already), he could hear the bedroom door opened and a distinct scent of musk and gun powder of his alpha greeted him. 

Q almost sobbed in relieved. 

“ _James_ ,”

\------- 

The mission went smoothly from start to finish, something that was not so rare or unexpected from 007 anymore. His track record had improved significantly once he had paired up with the younger-than-usual Quartermaster. Even before their relationship had officially started (because looking back on it, the sparks were there right from the beginning), the trust was already been in place.

Q had proven to be his ally even when MI6 would have turned against him. Bond realised a few months after the event at Skyfall what kind of a risk the newly appointed head of department took when he laid those false trails. Ever since then, the agent stopped second guessing his Quartermaster’s instructions in his ears during missions and the rest, as they say, was history.

He even managed to return some of his equipment intact for the first time in a long while (the gun and his earpiece; the radio had sadly took a dive into the Pacific Ocean). The brief flash of surprise and small delight in the Quartermaster’s eyes stirred an old instinct in him that had caught the Double-O agent off guard. 

He wanted to see those flashes again, _wanted to be the one who caused it_. The hint of possessiveness took him by surprise and if he wasn’t as good at schooling his expressions as he was, he might have given himself away.

However, it did take almost another year (and many rolled-eyes from Moneypenny) for him to finally acknowledge the growing feelings in his heart to make a move on the Quartermaster. 

The announcement from the flight attendant that they would be landing in Heathrow shortly brought him back to the present. There was an underlying unease under his skin even though everything went according to plan. It was probably because it was so close to Q’s heat already that the alpha was feeling restless. 

He was afraid that this mission would take longer and was actually grateful that their mark had stuck to the schedule. He had spoken to Q before his flight took off 12 hours ago and his omega sounded normal and professional as usual which eased some of the tension.

He only had to endure the debriefing, which should be nice and quick, before he could go down to Q-branch and try to get his Quartermaster home early.

There was a car waiting for him at the airport and he found himself back in HQ without a hitch. He frowned a little when he saw the empty desk of M’s PA but he had been informed that M was expecting him so he knocked on the door directly. 

The debriefing took as little time as he had expected and Bond was just excusing himself before he was stopped. 

“One last thing Bond,” 007 turned to look at M. “You are now on one week leave, you are needed back at home urgently.” 

It took a few seconds for the underlying implication to set in and the familiar sound of stiletto clicking informed him that Ms Moneypenny was now back in the office. 

He nodded his reply to M before exiting the room to greet a sight that was, under normal circumstances, would have him raising his eyebrows. M’s personal assistance was dressed as beautifully as usual, but the bright orange plastic bag in her hands had made the image entirely unfamiliar. 

“Q sent his notification just under 4 hours ago. He also did not go back home last night so I took the liberty of stocking this up for you two.” Eve explained as she handed Bond the shopping bag from the nearest supermarket. He could see bottles of water as well as biscuits to know that this was probably going to be their food for at least the first 3 days. 

“Thank you Ms Moneypenny,” Bond said sincerely. 

“You’re welcome. Now go, your car is still where you left it.” She said and handed him the key. He nodded his thank to her before making a beeline to the elevator. 

The drive back home was tensed. He was not sure what state his omega would be in by the time he got home. The heat was early and he hoped that his Quartermaster had not been suffering too much. 

It was not dangerous for a bonded omega to spend a heat alone but it was an unpleasant and exhausting experience, which most people avoid. However, this was part of their jobs, a risk they knew they would have to take when they decided to share their first heat together. There would be a time where Bond would be stuck in the middle of a mission, half way across the globe when a heat struck.

A snarl threatened to slip past his lips at the thought and Bond clamped down the alpha instincts inside him and pressed the accelerator further down. 

The elevator ride felt like an eternity but at last he had made it to their front door. 

“Q,” he called out as soon as he was in the flat and had activated the security system tailored for situations like this. He could detect a faint trace of pheromone which told him that his omega was indeed going into heat as he kicked his shoes and shrugged his coat off. 

The strides did not falter as he made his way to the bedroom but his body came to an abrupt halt as soon as he threw the door opened. 

It seemed like the bedroom door had been stopping most of the scent from seeping to other parts of the flat. His cock hardened in his trousers from just the familiar but very strong and very sweet scent alone. 

However, it was what he saw that might have shut down his brain temporarily. On their bed, his omega, _his Q_ , was propping up by the headboard, naked. The pale skin was flushed from arousal and Bond wouldn't be able to make up his mind where he would like to touch first. 

Then there was the hand with those clever fingers that had gotten him out of tricky situations, times after times, wrapped around a flushed red cock. Another hand was perched on the creamy thigh so very close to the puckering hole where he could see glimmers of moisture in the barely lit room. 

“ _James_ ,” an almost sob knocked him out of a trance and he dropped the shopping bag in his hand unceremoniously before climbing on to bed. 

“I’ve got you,” he whispered against the redden lips before plunging in for a bruising kiss that was reciprocated almost instantly. The moan he was rewarded with sent waves of pleasure through his body. 

Bond had both hands cupping the flushed cheeks as he explored Q's mouth like it was the first time they had kissed. Tongues sliding over one another as they tasted each other after weeks apart.

"James," Q breathed out his mate's name as soon as his mouth was free like a mantra. Bond trailed kisses along the clean jaw before sucking at the pulse point hard enough to leave a mark. Q could only moan and clung on to the dark grey suit jacket that hadn't come off. 

"Please," Q wasn't even sure what he was asking for but now that he had his alpha right here, the ache for him was amplified. 

"I'm here," James soothed and dragged his hands across the pale skin, wanting the touch to ground his omega. Q arched into the touch and released the grip on the grey jacket lapel long enough for James to take it off. 

They struggled a bit with the tie as 2 pairs of hands tried to pull the fabric off. A sound of desperation passed through the pretty red lips had Bond's cock twitching before the alpha yanked the tie up over his head and flung it carelessly to the other side of the room. 

Trembling fingers started on his shirt buttons while Bond was busy unbuckling his belt to remove the trousers. The alpha's mouth never strayed away from the sweet scented skin and he kissed and nibbed and marked the smooth skin until Q had given up on the buttons. 

When Bond finally got his trousers off, the brief as well as his socks were pulled off as quickly. The urge to feel the skin on skin contact had the Double-O agent pulled his shirt opened and they would find a few loose buttons later on the floor. For now, just being able to feel the heated body against his own naked skin was enough to fill his world, the white shirt now lay forgotten by the bed. 

"My Q, my lovely Q," the praise had the omega arching off the bed and Q could only pushed his hands further into the short blond hair as his mate laved the pebbled nipples on his chest. 

"Fuck, James, please." Q grasped for breaths through his mouth as Bond was busy sucking and pulling one of the red buds with his teeth while his fingers did the same to the other. Bond's other hand slipped further down, grazing under the pale thigh and followed the trail of wetness to its source. 

The sounds that slipped pass Q's lips as one of Bond's fingers easily entered his body were decadently delicious and had Bond pushing another finger in without pausing. 

"Is it good, my love? You're so tight and hot and wet for me." The usually nimble fingers clawed on the tanned back as the feeling of want filled every inch of Q's body. 

"More, please James. _I need you._ " The plea had Bond growled and rutted against the pale thigh but the alpha refused to breach his mate before knowing for certain that Q was ready. 

"You beg so sweetly for me Q. My beautiful omega, you want my knot, don't you?" Q could only moaned long and low to answer as Bond pushed the third fingers in and twisting them around. 

"Yes, please James. Want you. My alpha, knot me. Fill me, _please_." The omega almost sobbed as the fingers retreated, leaving him gaping and empty. 

"Shh, I’ve got you, my clever omega. Turned around for me, love?” Bond kissed a stray tear away from the flushed cheek as he maneuvered his mate onto his knees. 

The omega keened in pleasure at the sensation of being filled as Bond _finally_ eased himself in. "God, my perfect Q. So good to me, what have I done to deserve you?" Q could only moaned and pushed his hips up as Bond started to move while smearing wet kisses on any patch of skin his mouth could reach. 

"James, my James, my alpha. Please, knot me. _Faster_ , fill me. Need you," he would have been embarrassed in any other time at how he babbled those words out. But for now, while his body had the control, Q could only push his shoulders further onto the bed so his back would arch and thrust his hip upwards. 

The first wave of orgasm crashed over the omega off guarded as his mate’s growing knot first caught against the rim of his opening. Q could only gasped in silence as he arched his back even more and the muscles spasm. Bond groaned out at the sensation of being squeezed further in the tight, hot passage. 

“That’s it. Feels good, doesn’t it? Being filled by me, my beautiful Q.” The continual praises and thrusts from Bond had Q writhing and wanting again in mere minutes. As the alpha’s knot swell even further, Bond couldn’t pull his cock out anymore and started grinding his hips down to provide as much friction and pleasure as he could instead. 

As soon as Bond’s other hand that wasn’t holding tightly to the pale hip, found Q’s leaking cock, the omega came again. This time, he clamped down entirely on Bond’s cock and they were knotted together fully. 

The alpha came almost right after Q, feeling like his cock was being milked dry by the ongoing spasms. Q let out another long moan at the sensation of finally being knotted and filled. 

The omega’s knees gave out then and Bond was pulled down with the lean body as they were still connected. It took the Double-O agent a few seconds more than usual to gather his strength and maneuvered both of their bodies so that they were lying on their sides. 

He clasped their left hands together and brought them to his face to mouth along the long fingers. “God, you taste lovely, Q.” The pale hip twitched on its own, like it was trying to grind and push the alpha's cock in further.  

"My perfect alpha," Q sighed out as he guided their entwined hands down. Bond couldn't help but chuckle when their hands bumped into the already hard cock. 

"You love it, don't you Q? Being knotted and filled by me like this," the alpha growled out, pleased, as he mouthed the bond mark on the junction between the pale neck and shoulder.  

"Please," Bond hooked an ankle over to gain some leverage to roll and grind his hip against the writhing body. Their hands wrapped around the omega's cock and moved in sync to push Q over the edge once more. 

Q keened as he came one last time before the heat subsided a little, the sound ringed sweetly in James’s ear. It only took a few more grinds against the pale hips before he, too, came one more time. 

Bond’s body relaxed in the mixed scent of sex and pheromone and _them_. 

“So gorgeous,” Bond murmured against the soft skin as Q relaxed in his hold. The omega let out a pleased sigh before turning his head to look at him. 

“Flight’s ok?” Even when in his heat-dazed state, Q still worried about him. It made Bond’s heart swelled in his chest at the sheer amount of love he felt for this smart, gorgeous, witty and perfect man. 

“Yes,” Bond nosed along his mate’s cheek affectionately before they shared a slow kiss. The gentleness contrasted with the fiery urge earlier but no less passionate. 

Later, Bond would coax some water and sugar into his omega so that he would have enough energy to last through another bout of desire. 

For now, he was more than happy to just lie here on their bed with Q in his arm.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure why I've left it till today to wrap up the fic, considering that it is a PWP and I just had to add a couple more lines before the end... ^^" 
> 
> Ah well, I hope you've enjoyed reading it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are much, much appreciated! Please let me know if you spot any grammatical/spelling/or any other mistakes.


End file.
